revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron
Cameron ' is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. He was the winner on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, but in a alternate ending that only aired in the US, he was the runner up, curtsey to Lightning. Coverage Cameron made his first appearance In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, he is seen on the yacht, astounded by being outside for once, but is knocked off the railing to a lower part of the boat by a flock of birds.He is launched off the yacht when Chris blows it up and lands on a rock, wondering if that is what pain tastes like. He begins to sink, but he is then saved by Lightning, who mistakes him for a girl. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge he tries to calculate a bounce for Jo to perform, but is knocked. In Truth or Laser Shark, Cameron is seen sleeping in a sleeping bag instead of a bunk. He later reveals in the confessional that the sleeping bag was his replacement for his bubble, since it was his first night without sleeping in it. When Chris announces the challenge, Cameron hopes that it isn't a physical challenge, which is met with annoyance by Jo who warns him to stay out of her way. After the "getting to know you trivia game" challenge, which is cut short due to time restraints, Jo bullies Cameron as they're walking towards the second challenge (along with his accidental revelation that he wore diapers until age eleven, causing his team except for Mike and Zoey to laugh at him), but Cameron vows to prove her wrong and show why he belongs in Total Drama. In the second part of the day's challenge, which is the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, Cameron ends up in the last part of the challenge against Dakota. In his first attempt, Cameron slams into one of the giant wooden baseball bats. After failing that, Cameron begins to calculate how to get to the giant baseball mitt when the mutant maggot bites down on his hand. In his panic, he falls into the rope and gets tangled up in it, swinging wildly back and forth between the bats before landing right in the mitt and winning the challenge for his team. In Ice Ice Baby, Cameron starts choking when he inhales the gas from Anne Maria's spray can while she nonchalantly fixes her hair. He also tries to admire a mutated rat before its eyes glow green and it starts levitating, which scares all of the contestants out of the mess hall. During the first part of the challenge, he has trouble climbing the mountain until he chews a massive wad of gum and uses its stickiness to climb up. However, his team still loses the first part of the challenge. In the second part, Cameron opts out of going on the offensive and stays behind to guard the team's flag, only to be attacked by a giant, mutated beetle. Despite this, Cameron indirectly leads to the Maggots victory by forcing Mike to awaken his Svetlana's personality to go on the offensive to take the Rats fort, allowing for him to capture the flag for their team. In Finders Creepers, Cameron reveals that he is afraid of spiders. Later, Jo throws him into a tree so that he can get the key, calling him their most expendable player. Cameron finds the key, but spots a small spider and falls out of the tree. When Anne Maria reveals the coffin, he grabs the flashlights and runs off with the rest of the Mutant Maggots. After Jo is captured by the spider, Cameron notices she is missing and yells at Anne Maria and Mike to stop making out. In the confessional, he says that he's never done anything like that before and that it felt pretty good, then barfs. In the cave, Cameron spots the hooks and gets captured by the spider. Jo comments that he lasted longer than she expected, which he takes as a compliment. As the spider is about to attack him and Zoey, Cameron breaks out of the web and starts attacking the spider. After the spider is revealed to be Izzy in a spider costume, Cameron is cured of his arachnaphobia. However, he states that he is now terrified of Izzy. In Backasses Ahoy!, Cameron thinks Mike's personalities are interesting and has been recording them. Later Cameron attempts to do push ups but does not do well. He supports Jo when she wanted to wear the scuba suit to get the water skis. Cameron, Mike (as Vito), and Anne Maria were chosen to do the water ski portion. Cameron brought out Svetlana during the challenge by stating the team needed an Olympian. However, when only one mine remained and the Maggots' boat ended up crashing on the rocks, Jo once again took advantage of Cameron's expendability and threw him towards the mine. Lightning was heading for the same mine after his own team's boat crashed, and he and Cameron collided in mid-air, landing on top of the mine and detonating it. Although it was a close call, Cameron was the first to hit the mine, thus winning the challenge for the Maggots for the second time. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Cameron and Mike are waiting outside the bathroom that's occupied by the females. He is later seen again assisting in capturing an animal for his team, only to be attacked by a mutated anglerfish. He ends up later being the one to find the maggots that they use for the challenge. In the second half, which involves rescuing Linday from the scaffolding, Jo has makeup smeared on her face by Chester. Cameron tries to warn her on what has happened, which she ignores. The team is safe from elimination that night. Cameron had a hard time lifting the backpacks in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, but does well throughout the challenge. Cameron was first to notice a personality change in Mike when he changed into Manitoba Smith. After the mine carts crashed, Cameron found Mike unconscious and tried to wake him up, eventually doing so after he wondered what Jo would do (in which he hit Mike on the head with a flashlight). Mike carried Cameron because he was feeling weak from the radioactivity, and also presumably to return the favor when Cameron woke him up. When Mike referred to Cameron as "buddy," Cameron was happy that he finally had a real friend. Mike frantically tried to save Cameron and Zoey when they were being attacked by the mutant gophers, eventually getting help from Brick. After the challenge, Cameron asks Mike about his multiple personalities (which Mike at first tried to deny), and then offers to help control them. In exchange, Mike had to team up with Cameron against new member Scott, whom Cameron didn't trust. This made Mike very happy, solidifying their friendship. Later, he, Mike and Zoey and saluted Brick off the island in a show of gratitude. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Cameron is shown with the other contestants unconscious, and on rafts in the water after dinner the night before. After Mike puts on a fedora hat, he becomes Manitoba Smith and begins to talk to Zoey. Cameron, in order to protect Mike and Zoey's relationship, pushes Zoey in the water, and takes off Mike's hat, returning him to normal. When the Maggots reach the giant squid, Cameron comes up with a plan to hit the front of the board launching them all to shore, they are successful and win the first part of the challenge as a result. Later in the swamp, Cameron realizes that when Zoey screams Mike transforms back to normal. He also pulls down Mike's shirt after it gets snagged on a thorn, and he becomes Vito. After the Maggots lose the challenge, Cameron accidentally reveals Mike's personality disorder to Scott. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron votes for Scott, but Dakota ends up being eliminated. Design Cameron was one of the characters who had the most changes from his previous design, along with Mike, Zoey, Dakota and Dawn. His previous design consisted of pale skin, a red hoodie, light brown curly hair and black shoes. However, his skin color was changed to a much darker color, he now wears glasses, his shorts are now orange, and his hair is shaved and changed to a darker color. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q: What’s your best quality? A': Hmmm… quality. Quality. I guess I’m nice! I don’t know! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': My mom loves disco, so I guess Tina Summer? I’m not allowed to listen to music. I like purple and red. Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s. Plunkaroos! Does anyone eat those anymore? *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A':I once went outside and went to the park by myself! It was terrifying! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I loved capturing Danaus plexippus! That means butterflies. *'Q:Most embarrassing moment at school? A': My mom always makes my lunch, and I forgot it on the counter at home! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A':I’m not allowed to have a job. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to be a lepidopterist. More butterflies! Or, a biologist. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Staying in my room and watching a nature documentary. Perfect. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: HIDE! Audition Tape Cameron opens his audition tape, saying that he used to be a bubble boy because his mother was over-protective. He claims that he never done anything, including swimming (except for six hours before the audition), reading, and sighing a lot. He then becomes fascinated with a butterfly, but when it lands on his head, he collapses instantly. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Cameron is described as a wide-eyed bubble-boy. *He is the shortest boy and one of the shortest contestants this season, the other being Dawn. *In scene with the giant cockroach, Cameron seems to be holding a flag with the symbol of his team. *He and Sam are the only campers who wear glasses. *The only thing that was kept in Cameron's design was his sweater, wide eyes & body shape. *His appearance is similar to Steve Urkel from Family Matters, Stevie Kanarban from Malcolm in the Middle, and Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom. *Cameron has shown some type of an attraction to Jo during the first episode and the opening sequence. *It is shown on his biography and the first episode he is obsessed with butterflies. *It is shown in Traitor in Sight episode Cameron had to go to the hospital after the explosion. *It was reveled in "Truth or Mutant Shark", Cameron sleeps in a sleeping bag covering his entire body. *Cameron has been shown to be right handed. *Cameron seems to be fascinated by Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder, as he was seen making notes on it in episode five. *Cameron is by far the physically weakest contestant to the point of a butterfly weighing him down. *According to his audition tape, Cameron's mother was high-protective of her son, which lead him not to do anything according to his audition and biography. *It was shown in the season finale that Cameron's mother is similer to him exept with a afro and a purple dress. *Cameron is the second nerd, the first being Beth in "Total Drama Action", to confront a tough guy in the Final Two. *Cameron's enemies are the three main asses of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Galery See Also 137px-Cameron Original-1-.png|Cameron's original design. 636px-CameronTDROTI-1-.png|Cameron Cameronpromo-1-.png|Cameron Cameron (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Cameron Cameronpose00123-1-.png|Cameron Tdri cameron 174x252-1-.png|Cameron Theme Song (2)-1-.png|Cameron in the Opening Sequences. 640px-Cameronconfessioncam-1-.png|Cameron in the Cofessional. 640px-Cameron on b-1-.png|Cameron standing on B's head after being rescued from drowning. 640px-Dakota14-1-.png|Cameron vs Dakota. Cameron!!!!.png|After a long and painful ride, Cameron manage to win the challenge for the Maggots. Iceicebaby34-1-.png|Cameron notices a mutant rat. Cameron-1-.jpg|Cameron being attacked by a mutant beetle. Tdri4-cameron-confesionario-aracnofobia-1-.png|Cameron in the Cofessional Asutades. Finders Creepers (25)-1-.png|Cameron raises his voice for the first time to Anne Maria and "Vito. Corentin ep 6 (1).png|Cameron in Runaway Model AMIATTTW19-1-.png|Cameron asks what the badges are for. AMIATTTW58-1-.png|Mike hugs Cameron in the Cabins. 640px-AMIATTTW61-1-.png|Cameron salutes Brick before he takes off. Corentin ep 8 (1).png|Cameron in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean vlcsnap-2013-01-02-19h32m04s218.png|Cameron in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Corentin ep 9 (1).PNG|Cameron in Grand Chef Auto Corentin ep 10 (1).png|Cameron in Up, Up & Away in My Pitiful Balloon Corentin ep 11 (1).png|Cameron in Eat, Puke & Be Wary Corentin ep 12 (1).PNG|Cameron in The Enchanted Franken-Forest vlcsnap-2013-01-02-19h35m07s247.png|Cameron and Lightning in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. Corentin ep 13 (1).png|Cameron in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Refined Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Videos Category:Winners Category:Boys in a Bubble Category:Weaklings Category:Easy Targets Category:Brunettes